


Let It Snow

by QueenInTheSouth



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, RocketShipping - Freeform, Team Rocket - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenInTheSouth/pseuds/QueenInTheSouth
Summary: On a cold, snowy night, Jessie and James find comfort in a small hut and in each other's company.





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> My first rocketshipping fanfic. Inspired on the song "Let it snow", obviously.

_The weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful._

We're here in this hut in the middle of nowhere, trapped by the storm. It hasn't stop snowing in hours and I can hear the hail knocking on the window and the wooden ceiling. Sitting on just two blankets, luckily by a fireplace that keeps us a little bit warmer, staring absorbed at the flames and how they sparkle, like if it was the eighth wonder of the world. For us, since we suffer the cold like no one else, it is.

"James, we've been here for hours. Let's go."

"Where?"

I look at you; you sigh and look away, staring again at the fire, in silence.

_And since we' got no place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow._

I know you don't like wasting time. I know you want to be strong, brave, to face the snow and chase the twerps. But we've got no idea of their whereabouts; we lost their track in the storm. Besides, truth is we're safe here, in this little hut… I look at Meowth, who sleeps peacefully by the fire, and get up to look at the window, but I see nothing. Just white.

I can feel my stomach grumbling and I remember we haven't eaten anything today. Perhaps there's still something I stole from a shop in town. I check our stuff and find a pack of popcorn.

I look at you, your eyes still fixed on the fire.

_It doesn't show signs for stopping, and I've got some corn for popping._

Our eyes meet and I show you the popcorn. I know you're hungry, and you smile. I sit back by your side. The popcorn is not that great, but we eat it as if it's the eighth wonder of the world. For us, since we suffer the hunger like no one else, it is.

We stay quiet, our eyes on the fire, not looking at each other but still perceiving us. The hut is getting dark, twilight falls.

  _The lights are turned way down low, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow._

"It's getting late. Let's go to sleep, Jess...Tomorrow will be another day."

Our eyes meet again. You see I'm exhausted. I know you're aswell, and you nod.

"Alright."

We've got these two blankets and lay down on one so we don't feel the cold wooden floor, and cover ourselves with the other one, close to each other so we both fit underneath it, lying on our side, face to face. How did we get this way? Stuck in the middle of the snow, in an abandoned hut. But we're grateful for finding it, because for us, since we suffer misery like no one else, it's a shelter.

I look at you, you look at me. You seem discouraged, downhearted, and I know it frustrates you that we couldn't follow the twerps and had to hide in here. Meowth and I had to insist you to forget about them just for today and find a place to spend the night. You've always been the spirit of this trio, the leader, energetic and passionate. You shine and burn, like fire –more than fire.

And I don't want you to ever turn off.

I find myself kissing you on the lips. For no reason, or for all reasons.

"You think tomorrow there'll be no more snow?" You ask me when I break the contact two seconds later, ignoring the kiss. But I can tell when there's affection in your eyes.

"I hope so." I answer, hugging myself because of the cold.

_When we finally kiss goodnight, how I hate going down in the storm_

You move underneath the covers and I feel your arm surrounding my upper half and bringing me to you and your warmth. I let myself be embraced and place my head between your neck and shoulder, enjoying the change of temperature and the feeling of being protected.

_But if you really hold me tight, all the way home I'll be warm_

Times like these remind me that you're not just the dominating and aggressive Jessie. There's so much more. Relaxing in your embrace, I close my eyes... I like it when you take care of me.

"Good night, Jess."

"Good night."

_The fire is slowly dying, and my dear, we're still goodbying_

How did we get this way? Being safer in each other's arms than anywhere else. This relationship that is nothing and everything at the same time. I don't know what bond connects us, but I know it's unbreakable. Because for us, since we suffered loneliness like no one else, this is a home.

_But as long as you love me so, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow..._


End file.
